


"Thisismyfavoritesweater"

by SoyBeanieee



Series: Parker Luck ~ One-shot Prompts [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoyBeanieee/pseuds/SoyBeanieee
Summary: Prompt 2 - Peter gets taken hostage at assembly, takes down bad guys in front of the whole school.
Series: Parker Luck ~ One-shot Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852486
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	"Thisismyfavoritesweater"

Peter had gotten to school today already extremely tired and irritated due to the events that took place the night prior. There was a gang of men that had broken into a museum, leading to multiple people being held at gunpoint. Peter got all the civilians away, completely unharmed, but ended up getting shot in the leg twice while trying to get the culprits which led to five of the seven men getting away. He was and still is internally pissed at himself for letting it happen and was planning on trying to find some of the people that escaped that night. To make today even worse, Ned was away because he had gotten the flu, and he hadn’t seen MJ, which means that she also was not at school.

He currently has a school assembly, with every student in the school inside the gym, when his Spidey sense, he hates the name but has no better ideas, started going haywire. He looked up from his lap only to feel something pressing against the back of his head, which was followed by many people around him shouting and then someone putting an arm around his neck. Shit. assessing the situation, “ _ even though there was nothing to assess Peter!” he murmured to himself, _ there was currently a man behind him, with an arm around his neck, and a gun to the back of his head, around 9 other armed men, all with their guns aimed at him, and many people. Some teachers and students are screaming, while everybody else had rushed towards the doors, evacuating the gym and behind the men which means that if he were to be shot at, nobody else would get harmed unless he ran in front of the crowd.

"Let us take Parker, and nobody else will get hurt." Peter shoved his head backwards harshly, most likely using more strength then necessary, managing to knock the gun far enough away from him the if the man chose to shoot, it would not hit him, and that the men with aimed guns wouldn't shoot because it would put their mate behind him at risk of being hit. Quickly dropping all his weight to the floor, the man dropped the arm around his neck, and the moment Peter was low enough, he pulled the man’s legs out from underneath him, yet again with more strength than necessary, causing him to land harshly on his back.

“Watch where you are going man,” Peter said as the man attempted to stand up again, knocking him over the head, to which caused him to pass out. Peter focused on the remaining 9 men, and thanks to his Spidey sense, while he still hated the name, it's not the time to complain, could help him figure out when, and where the bullets would be shot, which made it very easy to dodge them. He so far was successfully hiding his identity, and clearly, these men were some of the people plus more from last night, so they figured out who he is, how they did that, he does not know. There is nothing good about this situation, but it's much worse now because they could easily say who he is. Peter decided he would just knock the men out. His thought process was that knocking them out would be much easier, but also much harder than just simply webbing them to a wall or the floor. Once all the men had run out of ammo, and the back-gym wall which needs to be filled over, and they’d all been knocked unconscious, he stood still for a second and suddenly his anxiety on steroids (Spidey sense) started going off, but too late to dodge, which the knife that is now sitting in his back showed.

“Okay, now that was not nice. This is my favourite sweater” To which Peter grabbed the man that had originally grabbed him, and who had clearly woken up, and shoved his head onto the floor, knocking him out once again, hopefully for much longer than the prior time. Peter turned his head, looking over his shoulder, towards the knife in his back, which was much closer to where his lungs are located for comfort, not that having a knife in your back is very comfortable, nor is being stabbed. He looked towards where the students and teachers that were not out of the gym of his school (he forgot slightly forgot everyone was there) was standing, staring and silent. “Can somebody call the cops?” Peter asked because it was clear nobody thought of doing that and saying this knocked everybody out of their stupider, which caused everybody to freak the fuck out. A teacher he couldn’t recognise pulled out their phone and called them... hopefully. Another teacher walked over to him, which made Peter realise that they must not have seen the knife go into he back because everyone was freaking out, but due to the fact, 10 people attacked the school, not because of the knife that was not embedded in his back, although he would prefer people to not notice that small fact.

“Peter! Are you alright?” the teacher asked

“Yeah! Well kind of, could somebody grab me my phone?” “Why?” the teacher responded “Because I need to call my doctor as soon as I can” Peter stated pointing to his back, to which the teacher looked at where he was pointing, and she went extremely pale and looked like she was going to pass out. And pass out she did, clearly not a fan of blood. He remembered the emergency button on his watch, which he clicked. He was but was not a fan of the button, and he does try to avoid using it as much as possible, because when he pressed it, Tony would be extremely over the top, and normally treated Peter as though he would drop dead within the next couple of seconds. But in this case, it could very well be possible because it was getting extremely hard for him to breath, which helped him tell the knife was most likely got his lung. Peter also could not bring attention to his injury, because the school would call an ambo, which is not good, because he was enhanced, and not in the system, nor did he want to be. All the teachers had not noticed that the female teacher, whomst’s name Peter did not know, had passed out, and we're focusing on getting the remaining students out of the gym, and most likely into their respective classes, so so far he was good.

Okay, not very good, because Peter felt as though he was about to pass out, not wanting to he sat on the floor, and that was when he heard an engine like sound, clearly not a car, or a threat because his spidey sense didn't go off. _T_ _hat's probably Mr Stark,_ his mind supplied for him, and when he heard that sound, he finally decided to let his eyes fall shut, to which he was quickly meet by the feeling of nothing

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Choose the next prompt:

If you like one of these, comment the number at the start of it

1-Peter is bullied by Flash (to extremes)

_ 2-Peter taken hostage at assembly takes down bad guys in front of the whole school - completed _

3-Fitness Grand Pacer Test

4-Showing off in pe

5-Coming to school injured

6-Peppermint

7-Peppermint but at school

8-Arachnophobia

9-Peter spends the weekend at the compound/tower with the avengers, and they all discover how much of a gremlin he really is

10-Your own idea (comments)

I'm aware there is no detail at all Whatsoever, but I have ideas for them all, just really bad at summarising :/

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written something like this, so sorry about the quality.


End file.
